The referenced application Ser. No. 553,258 relates generally to an elongated, strap-like connector, with generally C-shaped cross sections configured to nest ridges of an opposing strap end. Also, random sections of the strap-like connector were provided that may be affixed to objects so as to allow their connection. Teeth might be added to control lateral movement of the nested ridges in the C-shaped openings. Means to confirm interlock was also disclosed and claimed.
Certain improvements to the invention were claimed in referenced application Ser. No. 787,424. One major improvement was the combining of the larger and smaller ridges, so that the connector consisted of one cross section configuration, instead of two. If used on a small strap, each side of the strap could be looped and connected to the same side or the opposite side. The flexing of the ridges allowed the simultaneous nesting of a series of ridges, even though their outer, cross section widths were greater than the openings they would be inserted into.
Additional improvements to the invention were claimed in referenced application Ser. No. 08/005,331 filed Jan. 15, 1993. One such improvement was a flexible, hook-like, tapered ridge suitable for vertical removal from a mold, due to its ability to straighten. The tapered, flexible design allowed for a more complicated connector. Virtually an unlimited number of rows or clusters of ridges could be positioned, both laterally and longitudinally. Previously, only one or two rows of ridges, using an injection mold, were practical, without using a relatively expensive and complicated mold. The improved, flexible, hook-type ridge disclosed herein gains its shear strength in number of connections, and may be used as an alternative to hook-and-loop type connectors.
The herein disclosed injection mold design can be modified to make a flexible connector with improved hooks, for hook-and-loop type connectors. Provost, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,339, discloses a hook, for hook-and-loop fasteners, which has a base intimately engaging a substantially planar base member and in which the hook tapers smoothly and continuously from the base member to the free end. That hook design, when manufactured in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,243 to Fisher, can result in a continuous strip or roller-molded connector with hooks thereon. The planar base member can be approximately 0.010 inches thick, which provides for good flexibility. This thin base may not be commercially achievable using a conventional injection mold process.
It would be desirable to use a conventional injection mold to manufacture a connector with improved hooks, for hook and loop connectors, wherein the connector is flexible, yet with a base thick enough to allow the hot liquid plastic to flow in the mold during forming. Typically, the connector claimed by Fisher may be sold to manufacturers who re-manufacture it into desired shapes to fit their needs. It would be desirable to many manufacturers to be able to purchase a connector with improved hooks, for hook-and-loop connections, where the connector was flexible and formed exactly to their specifications through conventional injection molding.
With certain types of connectors, such as shoe connectors, it is desirable to have individual ridges with a great deal of shear strength. Individual, flexible, and tapered ridges lack a great deal of shear strength. Also, it would be desirable if a shoe strap or other strap could be joined with little or no pressure. In addition, a shoe strap would be easier to use, if the ridges were recessed within the strap. Many of the ridge designs previously disclosed flexed during connection, which, for certain applications, required greater mechanical pressure than desirable.
Loosely fitted, generally inflexible or flexible ridge-to-ridge type connectors, hereinafter disclosed, can have ease of connection and disconnection, while having far greater shear strength than the previously disclosed tapered, flexible, ridge-type connectors, and enable more versatile designs than previously possible, when produced by means of the improved injection mold design hereinafter disclosed.
There is also need for improved, easy to connect, ridge-to-ridge and hook-to-loop type connectors that lend themselves to the injection mold process.